


jacaranda flowers and warm days

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, reggie and julie are siblings tell me otherwise, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: If there was one thing Julie learned from being friends with 3 ghosts turned human, it was that weirdness was to be expected.Some days, the boys could be seen by everyone, and they spent the day hanging out with her dad and Carlos. Other days, they were invisible to anyone but her, and they clung to her like kittens to their mother.It was sweet but incredibly frustrating. No amount of quick kisses from Luke or Alex's jokes could make up for the amount of stress she felt.- julie and reggie hanging out in the yard.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	jacaranda flowers and warm days

If there was one thing Julie learned from being friends with 3 ghosts turned human, it was that weirdness was to be expected.   
  
Some days, the boys could be seen by everyone, and they spent the day hanging out with her dad and Carlos. Other days, they were invisible to anyone but her, and they clung to her like kittens to their mother.  
  
It was sweet but incredibly frustrating. No amount of quick kisses from Luke or Alex's jokes could make up for the amount of stress she felt.   
  
That was beside the point. Julie was used to a certain level of weirdness but damn, even this topped the cake. Reggie, bless his soul, was lying in a pile of Jacaranda tree flowers, his eyes shut as he slept. Julie stifled a laugh as she walked up to him, kneeling down and gently nudging him.   
  
"Reggie? You okay buddy?" He opened one eye, smiling lazily at her. "Hi, Jules. What time is it?" She smiled back at him, grabbing her phone from her pocket. She looked at her lock screen, a picture of her and the boys at one of the most recent venues they'd played, all of them grinning at the camera.   
  
The time read 4 PM and she repeated that to Reggie who groaned as he sat up. "You uh, you have flowers in your hair." Julie giggled as the boy reached a hand up to his hair, pulling one of the violet flowers out of his hair, and leaning over and placing it in hers.  
  
"There. Now we match!" He said excitedly and she grinned at him. "Yeah, we do."   
  
Julie was used to a certain type of weirdness, but she was definitely willing to experience other types. Especially if it was with one of her boys. 


End file.
